


Chase The Monster

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Minor Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Following their kidnapping, the children learn to cope in their own ways.





	Chase The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend Of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

Hanch takes a shaky breath, wringing his hands as Sera begins the descent downstairs. Her cat tosses him a disgusted look like this is somehow his fault. Sera’s humming draws him out, tail flicking haughtily as he struts away. 

Her slippers are warm and familiar with indents perfect for her toes. Her nightgown is stained with cheese, dried tears, and fish scales. Beth sniffs, waiting until her mother searches the cabinets before wiping her nose. No matter what she believes, warm milk won't cure these dreams. 

“I can warm it up without help,” she says. “You can go back to bed.” 

Sera hums and gathers up firewood. “I'll just get the fire going. I'm still curious as to what happens in these dreams.”

Fire cannot ward away monsters which use children for bait. Warm milk won't slow their furious stampede. Beth shoves her hands beneath her legs before the shaking can begin. 

-

Colin doesnt wake his parents anymore. He doesnt have a use for childish things anymore. A man grabs his fishing pole and wooden sword before tiptoeing into the dark. Sometimes, the dog wanders over. Its entire body wiggles with excitement, hopeful for attention.

“I don't have anything today,” he warns. “Jaggle and Pergie must be curious now, huh? You're getting fat on these treats.” 

Its tail wags harder. Colin tosses some larvae over his shoulder and scatters the rest over the water. He doesn't bother keeping records since everything is returned. His father would much prefer he keep sparring records. 

Does being a hostage count for anything? It should make him an involuntary participant or something. 

“I have this terrible feeling sometimes. I should've been thrown from the bridge with the monster.”

Larvae hang from its tongue. Colin sighs, patting his pocket for last nights biscuits. 

“We didn't have any fresh ones. I’ll bet it tastes better than larvae, though.” 

-

Ilia breathes through her mouth, pressing her cheek against the goat's scratchy hair. Here, she is the stranger. Flies crawl over manure and creep down horns, wings twitching uncertainly. 

“I'm almost finished,” she promises, pulling away to vigorously scratch her cheek against her shoulder. “I guess even you prefer the old master, huh? Fado wants him back, too.”

Fado no longer hollers that goats have gotten loose. Fado doesn't seem to do much these days. A goat circles him and gives another pleading bleat. He raises a hand but never tries petting it. 

Ilia clears her throat. “I've finished with the milking. Do you need help with anything else?” 

Fado doesnt raise his head. “I'll manage everything else. Remember to take some cheese home. I know he enjoys the extra taste it gives soup.” 

Ilia finds rusty scissors in their kitchen and hacks her ponytail away. Her ears are still the wrong shape. Her face remains the same. It's just the first step, though. 

-

Malo no longer worries over Colin snitching to their parents. He's a man now and doesnt have concerns for what the children are doing. Their communication has been reduced to brief nods and briefer eye contact. Whatever he shares with their dog, it keeps him from following and making a fuss when he's sent home. 

Free, he goes along the familiar path without stepping on any bugs, frightening chickens, or stumbling over rocks. Chipmunks and squirrels watch him but no longer chatter and run up tree trunks. 

Links house sits untouched. Animals don't make nests. Insects don't crawl into his food. Birds don't peck holes in the pumpkin-headed targets which he used to practice on. 

“You couldn't even show off right,” he scoffs. “How are you going to survive now?”

Sera doesn't have any use for his market items; no desire for competition. Here, no one needs his inventions. His father discourages sharing letters with Barnes and his mother requests he remains near the house. 

It would take mere seconds to destroy these targets. He feels just a little guilty for stealing the defective products from Barnes. 

“I’ll bet he doesnt even notice…”

-

Talo grits his teeth and wipes his soaking forehead down again. How long until his father comes to relieve him from his post? Rusl remains busy with his daughter and slowly healing injuries, which makes him a useless watchman. 

His mother will have another tantrum once she sees the sunburn across his shoulders. A glue-like substance covers his teeth, which even his tongue refuses to cling to. Below, his dog paces back and forth, contemplating whether he should begin barking. Growling and yelping doesnt chase monsters off. Noise will draw them. 

“I'm coming down soon,” he whispers. “I just need a little more time.” 

Monsters will come without warning. He doesn't have the option to crawl down until someone relieves him. Someone will come soon. 

“I just need some more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
